Floating docks are common and typically comprise a plurality of individually floating sections which sections are joined together to form a unitary structure and which may also be joined to a retaining wall or other structure for location and access purposes.
These sections will float but are often very heavy and extremely unwieldy whether in the form of a square or that of a substantially elongated rectangle.
Floating docks are subject to a wide variety of typical motions and stresses some of which are quite powerful yet with little motion while others are powerful and accompanied with large momenta. In many cases, floating dock sections do not float evenly even in calm water and are subject to substantial motion in all 3 directions.
This 3D motion is most difficult to handle when the sections are being installed or, alternatively, broken down for transport or storage during an off-season. Installation and removal are often conducted in inclement parts of the year when the likelihood of relative motion is very high and by individuals working alone or at best in a small group.
Over their lifetime such sections are likely to acquire a tilt in more than 1 direction making their installation and removal even more difficult.